After that Night
by Eliza Belikov
Summary: I changed my pen name from vampireredroses.After the night in the cabin.Dimitri leaves Rose to guard Tasha.After 4 months have past what did Rose discover? Rated M just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy or the characters, Richelle Mead does. The attack never happened.

Chapter 1

It has been 4 months since Dimitri left me to guard Tasha, 4 months since I found out I was pregnant with his child, and 4 months since I became assigned Lissa's guardian. Well after I give birth and recovered then I would officially be guarding Lissa but until then Eddie is in my place. The doctor said it was because I was shadow kissed. I remembered the day he told me he was leaving.

_Flashback_

I woke to the moon through the window. I blinked a few times and realized I wasn't in my room. I sat up and then last night came flooding back. I turned to find Dimitri gone and a not placed on his pillow instead. I opened it and it read:

Dear Rose,

There was a guardian meeting and you looked so peaceful sleeping so I didn't want to wake you. I see you at practice.

Love,

Comrade

I quickly got up and dressed and made my way to my room without being seen. I went to take a shower and got dressed. When I arrived at the gym I heard voices. Tasha's and Dimitri's to be exact. I opened the door and went in. Dimitri turned and looked at me.

"We don't have practice today. I'm leaving to guard Tasha" then he walked away with Tasha following.

_End of Flashback_

Its five days until Christmas. I always spend Christmas with Lissa and Christian. I was always happy to until now. Yesterday she told me at the last minute that Tasha was coming for Christmas this year. We all knew what that meant. Dimitri would be here. Lissa found out about our relationship a long time ago but waited until I told her, so now she understands. I remembered when she told me yesterday. She was so nervous I could feel it through the bond.

_Flashback_

I was in the kitchen of my house in court. We lived in a gated and warded community next to court. I lived right next door to Lissa and Christian. I was washing my plate when my cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Rose can you come over for a second?"

"Yeah sure. Is something wrong?"

"Umm…. I think I'll tell you when you get here."

"Okay. I'll be there in a minute."

I quickly dried my hands and grabbed my keys and left the house. Christian opened the door with a nervous look on his face.

"Come on in Rosie. She's in the living room." I glared at him when he called me Rosie because he knew I didn't like it.

"Thanks Firefly" I smirked when he narrowed his eyes at me.

I sat on the couch and look at Lissa.

"Why are you so nervous? What's going on?"

"Rose you know that I love you right?" I nodded.

"Do you promise to stay calm?" I nodded again wondering what was going on.

"Tasha is coming to stay for Christmas." That meant I would see Dimitri.

"Okay but I don't see the problem."

"Rose, Christian and I were offered jobs at St. Vlads."

"So I guess were moving then."

"Tasha was offered the same and is going to live there with us."

"I see your point. It was going to happen eventually with Christian being her nephew and all."

"You're not mad?"

"No, when are we leaving?"

"Tomorrow. Christian and I will help you pack now since we have a little bit of stuff."

"What about my doctor's appointment tomorrow?"

"I called and transferred it to Doctor Olendzki"

"Thanks Liss"

_End of Flashback_

A/N: This is my first story. Please review and tell me what you think.

-vampireredroses


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I woke early the next day and got ready to go to St. Vlads. I met up with Lissa and Christian at the private jet run way behind court.

"Well, it's nice to see you early for once." Christian remarked.

"Don't expect it to happen again anytime soon." I replied.

The flight attendant let us on board and I sat all the way in the back as usual. About five hours later we arrived at the academy. Alberta and some other guardians meet us at the gate.

"It's nice to see you again Princess. You too Lord Ozera."

"It's nice to see you too Guardian Petrov." Lissa smiled.

"Rose? Is that you?"  
"Yes. It's me. Surprised?"

"Of course. I was not informed of your condition."

"It's no big deal. I'll still me able to teach the class. Have _they_ arrived yet?" She understood who I meant when I said they. She was the only one that kept our secret while I was here.

"Yes, they're in Headmistress Kirova's office for the meeting. We'll take you there."

Our things were going to be carried to our rooms while we're at the meeting. When we arrived at the office I let Lissa and Christian got first. I knew they were going to think I had a one night stand with some moroi or something. I finally faced my fears and walked in. The first person I saw was Dimitri. The first thing I did was ignore him and stood in the back next to the door.

"Okay, are we all here?" Of course that question was rhetorical.

"Let begin first with the jobs. Tasha and Christian will be teaching defensive and offensive magic to moroi. Surprisingly there were a lot of students that signed up so you will have separate classes at the same time. Tasha you will be teaching defensive magic correct?"

"That's right"

"Christian you will be teaching the offensive class then"

"You two are dismissed and will start tomorrow."

The Ozeras got up and left. The headmistress then looked at me and eyed me carefully up and down.

"As for you Rose, you will be teaching the combat class, but until your condition is better meaning until you have the baby, Guardian Belikov will be assisting your teaching and class." Great that's what I was afraid of. I thought.

"Fine."

"Princess I have something important to discuss with you. I'm thinking of retiring and I want to offer you the job of headmistress. Will you accept?"

Lissa looked at me as if asking whether or not to take the job. I slightly nodded, encouraging her to take it. I think it would be a good experience for her.

"I'll take the offer."

"Perfect. Then that concludes this meeting."

I was the first out the door. I walked as quickly as I could since I was nearly 5 months and showing. Unfortunately, Dimitri caught up easily to me.

"Rose, can I talk to you for a minute and explain why I left?"

"I don't want to talk right now Guardian Belikov. I will see you tomorrow before the start of class good bye."

I turned and headed towards the infirmary for my appointment. When I arrived, Dr. Olendzki greeted me and led me to the ultrasound room. Today I was going to find out what I'm having and how many. My stomach was too big to be carrying only one or it's a really big baby which I highly doubt.

"Please lie down and pull your shirt up, Rose."

I did as told.

"This is going to feel a little cold."

She squeezed to gel on my stomach. She searched for what she was looking for and found it.

"Well, Rose what would you like to know first. Gender or number?"

"Number than gender."

"Well you're going to have triplets."

Okay that was a shocker right there. Triplets?

"You're going to have two boys and a girl. Congratulations." She smiled.

I left the infirmary and went to Lissa's room to tell her the news.

A/N: Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Before I left the infirmary, I ask the doctor if I could have pictures to show Lissa, and with a nod she gave them to me. I was almost to Lissa's room when I felt a little kicks. I wasn't sure so I stopped. Then I felt it again. I put my hand where I felt it. I started walking again with a huge smile on my face.

_My babies are beginning to kick._ I thought.

When I reached Lissa's door I knocked. Lissa opened the door with a smile on her face.

"Hi Rose. Come in." She greeted.

I walked in and lowered my self down on the couch. She sat right next to me.

"So….. what did the doctor say?" She asked excitedly.

"She said that I'm having triplets."

"Triplets!" She screamed with a huge smile on her face.

If you were an outsider just listening, you would think that she was having the baby because of how excited she was. I laughed in my head. We sat there for a few minutes in silence. Lissa was probably thinking about a million ways to spoil the children and I was just staring off in space. All of a sudden Lissa just jumped up and snapped me out of my thoughts.

"We need to go shopping. We need to buy thinks now that we know the gender. We need to get….." and she rambled on and on, but the 6 words that caught my attention were: baby shower and build a build a house on campus. She had every single thing planned out.

The scary thing is, is that she can make all of this happen.

"We need to go shopping NOW." She demanded.

"Why now?"

"Because we need to go Christmas shopping and I need to buy a couple of things"

_A few hours later_….

A couple of things at the mall to Lissa meant a lot of things. We got a few guardians for Lissa. Tasha saw our group heading toward the gate and came running to up with Dimitri behind her.

"Hey where are you guys going?" She asked out of breath.

"Shopping" Lissa replied. "Would you like to come with us?"

"Yeah. I still haven't done my Christmas shopping and Christmas is only 4 days away!" She smiled.

With that said everyone piled into the two cars. We all had to dress warm since there was snow on the ground. Around to hours later we arrived in the parking lot of the biggest mall I've ever seen.

_This is going to take a while. _I thought. _Lissa is going to drag me into every store while doing her Christmas and baby shopping. Oh boy._

A/N: Sorry if it takes me a while to update. Break ended and I have lots of work. I'll update as soon as I can which is probably the weekends. Sorry is its a little short. Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Sorry it took me so long. I have lots to do.

We every single store. We're only half way done. Like I said it the biggest mall I've ever seen and I've seen a lot of malls what with Lissa asking me to go not that I had a choice anyway. We split apart from time to time to buy things for Christmas. Suddenly I feel excitement coming from Lissa and with the look on her face I know she came up with another idea. We were passing dress stores when this came up and we shopped.

"Lissa, I know that face. What's on your mind?" I was afraid to ask because of how much excitement was coming from her.

"Well…. I was thinking instead of coming over to my house to open presents, how about we have a party? We could also have dinner too." She said looking at me pleading. "Also since we're here we could shop for dresses for the party too."

I sighed. "Fine. Only because you're already spending too much money why not a few hundred dollars more?"

"Yay!" She jumped.

"Okay, since we're going to be longer than an hour of so how about we go to the food court? I bet you everybody's hungry."

Everyone nodded and headed to the food court. We got our food and sat down.

_Jeez my feet hurt so much._ I thought as I ate my food. 10 minutes later everybody was ready to move again.

"Hey how about we do this. Since all of us are doing gift shopping we should split up. Of course guardians go with the moroi. I can imagine it being hard to try to buy the gift without anyone seeing so what about it?" I asked.

"I think it's a great idea, but I can't let you wander off alone either. You're 5 months pregnant and you're not going alone. Guardian Belikov will go with you." She said.

_What Dimitri is going with me? Why him? I could have gone with anybody else, but she chose him?_ I thought. I sighed. _Whatever_

Dimitri looked at me and walked toward me.

"Alright we'll call a guardian in a group when we're finished." I said and walked off with Dimitri following.

I walked into a dress store to look for a dress for Lissa's party and Dimitri was following close behind. I stopped to look at a black dress then took it to try on later. I decided to take a glance at him. He looked like he was trying to say something.

"I know that face. What is it?" I asked curiously

"I see you have moved on." He said sadly.

"Maybe I have." I didn't want him to find out yet. I planned on telling him when I absolutely have to or maybe before the babies are due.

"Whose is it?"

"It doesn't matter. He doesn't know." Which wasn't a lie and it didn't matter I would tell him later. I continued to look around and grab a few other dresses.

"I see." He looked down.

As if the babies knew what was going on and was mad at me they gave me a powerful kick. I winced and put a hand on the spot where they kicked and bent slightly. Hey, what did you expect from the babies of two bad ass guardians right? I saw Dimitri step closer to me with a worried look on his face.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

I straightened up but still with my hand on my stomach.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a hard kick that's all." I answered and went back to look for a dress.

After 10 minutes, I ended up buying a black dress. We weren't call so it still meant that everybody was still shopping. It was at least 2 or 3 o'clock human time. The mall was packed since it was the weekend. I decided to shop for gifts and stuff. I got Lissa black Jimmy Choo pumps that she's been really wanting. I bought Christian a cook book since I couldn't find anything else to get him and he likes to cook. I got Alberta a new pair of leather gloves since she needed a new pair. I got Eddie a phone because a guardian always needs a phone. Mia was coming and I got her a Guess purse. We went into a book store to look at books. I remembered one time that Dimitri wanted this one western book that he couldn't find. A while back before he left I ordered it and hadn't picked it up yet. Finally the last person I needed to find a gift for even though I don't like her was Tasha. I got her a royal blue, knee length dress. I heard that there was a dinner party everyone's invited to. Either you bring a guest or your guardian is your guest. I would still have to shop for a dress for that later. When we walked out of the store Dimitri's phone rang.

"Hello?" he answered. "We're on our way"

He snapped the phone shut and looked at me.

"It's time to go." I nodded.

My hands were full of bags. I then noticed that Dimitri had bags too. I guess he was doing some shopping when I was looking around. We met everyone at the entrance. A guardian went to get the car. I started to get a little dizzy. Lissa saw this and asked,

"Rose? What's wrong?"

"Just a little dizzy. I'm fine." I answered.

"Maybe you should sit down." Alberta suggested.

I went to sit down. I was almost seated when pain shot up my back. I let out a little sound. I hurt like hell. I stood a little and bent down grabbing my stomach. I wasn't in labor. I could only mean one thing. Strigoi. I only feel a few. Three at the most.

"You guys you might want to get your stakes out. They're Strigoi here."

"How many?" Tasha asked.

"At least three." I answered.

We were at the empty side of the mall. Then they jumped out. One went for Dimitri and another went for Alberta. That left the scarier one coming at us.

"Well what do we have here? The Dragomir princess, a pregnant guardian, and an Ozera. Today's my lucky day, but I think I'll be satisfied by drinking the princess first." He stalked towards us. We stepped back. I had my stake ready.

All of a sudden he went up in flames. I took my chance to stake him. I knew it was Tasha that did it. Everybody had staked their opponent. Alberta was calling the Alchemists to get rid of the bodies. Dimitri came up to us.

"Are you girls all right?" he asked.

"We're fine." Lissa replied.

The guardian that went to get the car finally pulled up and we all got in. A few hours later we arrived back at the academy. Lissa was talking about the house and bedrooms. We all made our way to our dorms in the guardian building. The funny thing that I realized was that our rooms were next to each others. Dimitri was across from my room. We were at the far end. Lissa was next to me and Christian across from her. Tasha was next to Christian. I took a shower and got into my night dress. It was the next comfortable thing to sweats. I was about to fall asleep when I realized, tomorrow was going to be a busy day. I sighed and closed my eyes waiting for sleep.

AN: Thank for reading. I will try to post the pictures of the gifts and dresses if I figure it out. If anyone knows how please message me. I'm new at this. I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible. Thanks

-vampireredroses


	5. Chapter 5

AN: After I do the Christmas dinner I'm going to time skip so the story could move on. Just letting you know just in case. Some of the things in the story are a little off because I'm trying to write faster and ideas just pop in my head. Sorry it's been I took so long. Thanks for reading. Now, on with the story!

-vampireredroses

So it's Christmas. It started snowing this morning. There were about 2 or 3 inches of snow on the ground. I woke up to my alarm clock ringing. I looked at the time and it was 7 am for us. The humans would be at home eating dinner. Our world is different from the average human world. Our time was different, when the humans go to sleep we wake up and when the humans wake up we sleep and that's how life goes.

I got up and took a quick shower. I chose to wear a gray long sleeve that went to my elbows, jeans, and black leather ankle boots with heels. I went to the dining hall where everyone would be and got some breakfast. I spotted Lissa and the others at the usual table. I made my way over there.

"Good Morning, Rose. How did you sleep?" Tasha asked. I really hate her.

"Fine" I replied while setting my food on the table and sitting down.

Everyone began eating and making small conversations with each other. I just ate in silence. I could feel Dimitri staring at me but I did care. After a few minutes everybody was done eating and went their separate ways until we met again at Lissa's house for dinner and presents.

I followed Lissa to the lodge she borrowed from the academy for the dinner party. Well she didn't actually borrow it she just said "hey I'm headmistress and I'm going to borrow this lodge." It was about a 5 minute walk from the academy itself but still inside the wards so we'd be safe. When we arrived we set everything up. We set up the plates, napkins, forks, spoons, wine glasses, candles, and decorations. Since I couldn't have alcohol, we would be serving wine and apple cider.

"So I was thinking about having soup, salad, and mushroom ravioli for the courses, and for dessert we have cheesecake. Then we head over to your room since it's the biggest for opening the presents. Is that okay?" she turned to look at me.

I really didn't want anyone in my room. My room had some boxes that I didn't unpack anything yet.

"I don't like the idea of Tasha or Dimitri in my room. Couldn't we stay here instead? Its big enough and has a couch and chair for everyone to sit in. I set up the tree too." I said.

"That's fine. We'll stay here and open presents, but don't work too hard on setting up the tree. If you need help call for someone." She turned around and put the last things in place. "Well since we're done setting things up I'm going to give Christian the menu of what to cook so it would be done by dinnertime. With that she left me to the lodge.

I began cleaning the place a little. I then picked up the box that had the Christmas tree in it. While I was walking to the spot where I thought the tree would look best. I was about to put the box down when I heard,

"You shouldn't be carrying heavy boxes in your condition."

Startled, I dropped the box and it landed on the ground with a thud. I turned around and I saw Dimitri at the door.

"Don't do that! You scared me half to death." I scolded him, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see if you needed help." He said.

"I can do everything by myself perfectly fine." I said stubbornly.

I went back to setting up the tree. I heard him walk to the couch behind me and sit down.

"And what would the father of your children say if he saw you like this?" he asked. I dropped an ornament I was about to put on the tree. I turned to answer with a hand on my belly rubbing it slightly.

"He wouldn't say anything because he doesn't know."

"Why doesn't he know?"

"Because he left me."

I went back to decorating the tree. We didn't talk anymore after that. About 15 minutes later, I finished decorating and it was lunch time. We headed to the dining hall. Once I got my food, I spotted Lissa and the others at the usual table. Like always every time I sat down to eat my food, Christian always makes a sarcastic comment,

"Hey Rose, did you leave any food for the rest of the people that want to eat?" he laughed and Lissa smacked him in the head.

I was too tired to reply and just ate. When we were done I headed back to my dorm to take a nap. When I got to my room there were coming from down the hall. I turn to see who it was and saw Dimitri. I finally got my door open and went in. I went to my bed and took a little nap.

My alarm went off telling me it's almost time for Lissa's dinner party. I took a quick shower and got ready. I wore the back dress I got from the mall, black tights, ankle boots, and a red trench coat. I curled my hair and put it into an updo with a few strands left out, a brown smoky look for eye shadow, mascara, and my lips I put a light coral color on it and added gloss. I put all the gifts into a bag and made my way to the lodge. By the time I got to the lodge everybody was there.

Now we are in the living room of the lodge getting ready to open presents.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: There might be mention of the time and just to not confuse you the time is in moroi time. Morning is Night and Night and Morning. If you're still confused I'm sorry I'll try to make it easier to figure out the time. Thanks for reading and enjoy.

-vampireredroses

I was a little late in the night in moroi time, when we got back to our dorms. I was too tired to put things away so I just changed and went o bed.

_I'll just do it in the morning._ I thought.

2 months later

My alarm clock rang to get up. I took a shower and put on jeans, boots, and a green flowy shirt. I headed to the commons for breakfast. I walked to my usual table where me and the gang sit at. Everyone was there eating happily. When I sat down and rush of excitement flooded into me from Lissa. I looked at her questioningly.

"I got the invitation to the annual royal dinner party." She said with a squeal.

"So…. I guess we're going shopping for stuff for the party?" I asked. I'm not going to lie I was a little scared. Shopping with Lissa can be very tiring especial when you're like me, 7 months pregnant and round with triplets. I'll be waddling around the whole store trying to catch up while she's dashing into every store excitedly.

"You are correct," she said it like a fact; "We're going today after breakfast."

"Alright. So who's going with us?"

"Ummm….. Let's see, Dimitri, Tasha, you, me, Christian, Eddie, Alberta, and some other guardians I don't know.

We finished breakfast, got our things, and met at the front gate. When we got to the mall it was about 3pm human time. Even though the dinner is a few weeks away we wanted to shop before we forget. First we went to the dress store to find dresses. While I was looking at a dress I saw Tasha looking around with Dimitri, but didn't take any to try on.

"Aren't you going to get a dress too?" I asked her.

She turned to me and smiled.

"No, I'm going to wear the dress you got me for Christmas."

"So you like it?"

"Yes it's beautiful. I tried it on just before I went to bed last night and I noticed that it brought out my eyes beautifully. I love it. I just need some jewelry and shoes."

"Well I better continue looking for a dress. It's hard to find the right dress with the size of my stomach."

After a few minutes I found a dress that fit perfectly over my belly and I liked it. It's plum purple and long. Lissa also found a dress too. It's an emerald green color. Next we went to find shoes. Lissa and I found silver heels and Tasha found black Mary Jane heels. I know what you're thinking, why would a pregnant woman with triplets where heels, right? Well despite being round, large, and not to mention the swollen ankles, I have very good balance so I can walk in heels without tripping and to solve the swollen ankle problem I'll be sitting most of the time while the others dance and mingle.

When we got back Lissa asked me to meet her at her room. I went to my room to drop some things off. I went to Lissa's room and knocked. She opened the door and let me in. With a little trouble I sat down on her bed.

"So what did you want to talk about?" I asked while rubbing my belly.

"Well… there are a couple things. You, Dimitri, and the babies, and the houses." She said

"Well, let's pick the topic of me, Dimitri, and the babies." I suggested.

"I wanted to know if you told Dimitri yet."

"I haven't. Why?"

"I think you should. After all he is the father."

"He may be the father but he left me. If he stayed just a little long he would have known."

"But he didn't know so I think you should tell him before the babies come so you have someone to hold your hand while you're in labor. Don't you want that?"

"I do but, he doesn't love me. He loves Tasha. That's why he left me. He left me for her after that night."

"Maybe he doesn't love her. Have you thought of that? Maybe the reason why he left was because he wanted you to graduate the academy and focus on becoming a guardian without his distraction."

Before I could reply there was a knock at the door. Lissa went to open it. I saw Dimitri at the door. I wondered if he was listening in on our conversation. The doors of the dorms aren't exactly sound proof.

Lissa gestured for him to come in.

"You left this in the car." He said handing her a pharmacy bag. I saw a pregnancy test in it and it was used.

"Lissa, is there something you want to tell me?" I asked with one raised eyebrow. I learned how to do it now.

"Well…" she said shyly, "I'm pregnant."

"Does Christian know?" She nodded

"And you were going to tell me when?"

"I sort of forgot. Ummm… Surprise?"

I tried to get up but failed with my big round belly. I sighed frustrated.

"Here let me help." Said Dimitri. He offered his hand. I took it and he pulled me up.

"Thank You." I turned to Lissa. "I'm going to go. I'm a little hungry and get some lunch. We'll talk about the houses later."

"Alright." I walked out the door. When I was half way down the hall I heard Dimitri calling me. I stopped and waited for him to catch up.

"I would like to talk to you later if that's alright?" he asked

"Fine. Where?"

"Is my room okay or do you want to meet somewhere else?"

"That's fine when?"

"How about after dinner?"

"Okay. Bye." I turned and walked to the commons for lunch while he turned and went to his room.

After dinner I walked to Dimitri's room slowly. The babies were active today. They were kicking during dinner. I knocked on Dimitri's door but nobody answered. I heard the shower running and the door was unlocked so I just walked in. I shut the door and locked it. I sat on his bed, my body on the bed and my back against the head board. I stared out into space for a while until I heard to water shut off. The door opened and he walked out. He didn't see me until I said, "You shouldn't leave your door unlocked. It's not really smart."

He jumped and turned around. I giggled a little. I actually scared the big bad ass Dimitri.

"What are you doing in here?" he asked.

"Well it's after dinner and you did say to meet you here." I said.

"Could you turn around so I can get dressed?"

I don't understand why he asked me to turn around; I've seen him naked before.

"Does it look like I can with this big belly carrying triplets? Besides I've seen everything before."

He hesitated and put his shirt, boxers, and blue plaid pajama pants quickly. He sat down at my feet and towel dried his hair.

"So what did you want to talk about?" I asked curiosity.

"The babies." He turned and looked me in the eye and asked seriously, "Who is the father?"

AN: Thanks for reading. I'm sorry it took a long time.

-vampireredroses


	7. Chapter 7

Last Chapter

"So what did you want to talk about?" I asked curiosity.

"The babies." He turned and looked me in the eye and asked seriously, "Who is the father?"

* * *

This Chapter

"Why?" I asked.

_Did he hear the conversation between me and Lissa?_ I thought.

"I…I heard the conversation between you and Lissa. I didn't mean to." He said looking down.

"Well If you stuck around long enough you would of known who's baby this is." I replied coldly.

The baby kicked again. Hard. I winced on impact.

"Please, tell me." He pleaded.

I contemplated if I should or not. My children do need a father and he's always wanted to be a father, which lead me to think why Tasha isn't pregnant yet.

"I thought you are with Tasha?"

"I was but it didn't work out. All I did while I was away was think about you. How you were, what were you doing, or if you were thinking of me at all."

"I was thinking about you. Every day, every second of my life that you were gone, and cried. I thought over and over: "What did I do wrong?" "What did I do to make you leave me?"

I went on and on without realizing what I was telling him.

"Then I found out after you left that I was pregnant with your child. I cried. I knew these kinds of things don't happen but they did and you were there. The father should be the first to here but you weren't there so instead of you I told Lissa. She was the person that's always been there every step of the way, until you got here, and you brought Tasha with you. The woman that stole you away from me." By the time I was finished I had tears running down my face and Dimitri was in a state of shock.

"So do you want to know who the father is?" I looked him in the eyes.

"Its you"

* * *

AN: Sorry its short. Thanks for waiting and reading. Please


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Sorry it took a while. Now that I'm on summer vacation I can write more and faster. I hope you enjoy the chapter. There will also be some verbal language in this chapter. Fair warning.

Last Chapter

"So do you want to know who the father is?" I looked him in the eyes.

"It's you"

This Chapter

Dimitri looked at me in shock. I bet he wasn't expecting that. Right now I was so upset I didn't care about what I said right now. I got up to leave. I couldn't stand being in the same room with him right now. I just confessed my heart out to him but didn't mean to. I got up and stepped towards the door. He caught my wrist holding me back. I couldn't look at him right now, so I looked at the floor.

"Roza, look at me." He pleaded.

I did. I stared into his eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me? Why did you keep it from me until you couldn't any longer?" he asked.

"I did it because I didn't want you to come back to me just because I was pregnant with your children. I wanted you to come back because you loved me, but I guess my hopes were crushed because you never came back until now. But then again it's to guard Tasha while she's here to visit Christian." I said

I tried to take my hand out of his grip but couldn't.

"Actually Tasha's moving here now to teach class for the moroi that want to fight, so that means I'm staying."

"You're still staying because she's staying."

"No. I was going to quit being her guardian and come back anyway. The whole time I was away, I kept thinking of you, wonder what you were doing, how you were, where you were, and if you were thinking of me."

"I was thinking of you every moment of my life since you left. When I found out I was pregnant I was happy because I would have a part of you with me."

"Roza, there was something I wanted to ask you before I decided to leave." He pulled me over to the bed and let go of my wrist. He took a small box out of his night stand and got down on one knee.

"Rosemarie Hathaway, will you do me the honor of marrying me and becoming my wife even though I caused you so much pain?"

I was shocked to say the least. I would have never guessed this would happen. I quickly made up my mind and said,

"No matter how much you caused me pain, I never stopped loving you and probably never will. So my answer to your question is… Dimitri Belikov, I would be delighted to become your wife." I smiled.

He smiled and slid the ring onto my finger and stood up. He took me into his arms and kissed me. I pulled away to admire my ring. It was simple but beautiful and it sparkled in the light. I love it. The children seemed happy too because now they were happily kicking away at my stomach. Dimitri put his hands over my belly to feel their kicks. He smiled when he felt them and kissed me.

"We have to move your things into my room since it's the biggest in the academy."

I looked at him and smiled happily.

"We will tomorrow."

Since I didn't feel like going to my room to get my pj's, Dimitri let me borrow one of his shirts. I didn't bother to wear any pants except my panties.

He led me to the bed and helped me lay down. He went to the other side and slid in beside me and wrapped his arm protectively around my swollen belly and we fell asleep together.

I woke up the next morning to the light of the setting sun streaming through our window. I felt Dimitri's arm tighten around me. I turned to look at his face and smiled.

"Good morning, Beautiful." He said.

"Good morning to you too, Handsome." I said back.

"So what are we going to do today?" he asked.

"Well, I guess we're moving my things to your room and going to breakfast to find Lissa. She wanted to talk to me about the houses she's having built for us here." I answered.

"Alright. You want to join me in the shower?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

I sat up and stretched. My shirt rode up a little exposing my belly a little.

"I'll go start the water." I said rolling my eyes.

Once we got out of the shower, we got dressed. We headed to the dining hall hand in hand. I looked down at our hands. I could see my ring glimmering in the light. Wait until Lissa finds out. She'll be shocked and excited that we made up. We go our food and went to the normal table we sat at with our friends. I took a bite out of my breakfast and the suddenly Lissa let out an excited squeal.

"Oh my gosh! Rose, where did you get that ring?" She almost screamed. By now everyone at the table including Tasha looked at the ring on my finger.

"Well, Dimitri and I made up last night and he proposed and I accepted." I said happily.

Tasha had a shocked face and everyone else was happy for me.

"Which reminds me; Tasha I quit as being your guardian." Dimitri said.

Tasha looked furious.

"What! How could you leave me? I need to be protected!" She screamed.

"I don't know. Let's see you are a moroi that has magic and can defend yourself and rose is a dhampir that's 7 months pregnant and has no magical powers. I think rose needs me more." He told her.

"But…but Dimitri, I'm pregnant with your child. You can't leave to raise this child alone are you?" She asked desperately. Everyone knew it wasn't true or else she would have been yelling it out to the world and telling Christian.

"We never had sex with each other ever Tasha so I know it's a lie. I know you were fucking another dhampir and then to get pregnant by him. After you would seduce me into your bed and then the next day you would tell me that you were pregnant with my child. Wasn't that your plan Tasha?"

"Well I guess you figured it out. Now what am I supposed to do with this baby?" she demanded.

"Well I guess you should tell the father." I told her.

She looked at me.

"I can't he's a guardian guarding someone." She looked sad. I could see in her eyes that she truly loved him not Dimitri.

"You love him don't you? More than you love Dimitri." I guessed.

"How did you know?" she asked.

"I could see it in your eyes when we mention him." I said. "So tell us Tasha who is he?"

"His name is Luka."

My eyes widened in realization.

"You mean the head guardian at court? That Luka?" I asked

"Yes. I don't know if he wants the child." She said sadly.

"I think he does. I know him well enough to know that he always wanted a family." I said reassuringly.

"Thanks Rose. I'm sorry I hurt you."

"It's alright. I'd rather be friends." I smiled.

"Now that we're getting along, I would like to talk about the houses. They will be two stories and connected to each other. I arranged them to be built before the school year starts so we'll be all settled in and can begin teaching." She smiled. "Now for Rose's wedding."

_Oh boy this is going to take awhile._ I thought

"Why do we finish breakfast and head over to Lissa's room to plan my wedding. Tasha you're free to join us if you want." I offered.

"I would be delighted" she said.

AN: And that concludes this chapter guys. How did you like it? I'll have the next chapter up soon. Until then, bye.

~vampireredroses


	9. Chapter 9

It was finally my wedding day. We decided to have the wedding a few weeks after Dimitri proposed. The theme was purple and white. It was beautiful. We had purple and white flowers and a very fun reception in the academy gym. Some of the guardians set up the tables and had Adrian DJ. We had embarrassing moments too. Now we're on our way to Siberia to visit Dimitri's family in Baia. I surprised Dimitri with the tickets a couple weeks before the wedding.

I looked up at Dimitri and smiled. I rested my head on his shoulder.

_Flashback_

Today's my wedding day. Right now I'm getting ready to walk down the aisle and finally become Dimitri's wife. I'm so excited. My dress is white and loose to fit over my big belly. I had wedges for my heels. My bridesmaids were Tasha, Mia, and Juliet. Juliet is Adrian's girlfriend. Lissa was my maid of honor. Dimitri had Christian as his best man and Lucca, Eddie, and Adrian as his groomsmen. We had Luka fly in from court to surprise Tasha and also because she needs to tell him about his child. My hair was curled and put into a half up-do. My mother surprised me with a tiara.

"It was your grandmother's. She wore it for her wedding, something old." She said with a smile.

I also had gotten her to wear a mother of the bride dress. Everyone had beautiful dresses on. I couldn't wait to walk down the aisle and see Dimitri. My father came in.

"You have 5 minutes. Are you ready Rose?" My mother asked.

"I think so." I answered. I looked at my bridesmaids. "Are you guys ready?"

Everyone smiled and nodded.

"Wait!" Lissa shouted. "She needs something borrowed and blue."

"Oh, I think I have something that she could borrow." Tasha said as she looked through her purse. She pulled out a box and opened it. Inside was a silver bracelet and she handed it to me.

"I couldn't Tasha" I said.

"I want you to. After all we're friends aren't we?" she asked.

I smiled and nodded. She took my wrist and put it on. Lissa came up to me and handed me a small box.

"Open it." She said.

I opened it and saw two blue garters; one to keep and one to throw. I blushed. Everyone else laughed. I put the bottom garter of the set on my right leg and put the other in my purse for safe keeping.

We made our way to the double doors of the entrance. My mother went in to start the music and to take her seat. The music started. Lissa went first followed by the bridesmaids. Now it was my turn. I took Abe's arm and we started walking. I kept my eyes on the floor so I didn't trip. When we were almost at the altar I looked up and saw Dimitri. He looked handsome. He had his hair tide at the nape of his neck and slicked back with some bangs hanging out. He had a tux on. The collar shirt and jacket was black. The tie and vest was a dark purple color. The groomsmen and best man wore a tux with a purple tie that was a different shade from Dimitri's.

We said our vows and kissed. The guests made their way out to the gym to have our reception. Mean while, Lissa and Tasha pulled me away to get changed into a different dress for the reception. I had a dark purple one shoulder dress on and black heels. Before we left I gave Tasha back her bracelet. Lissa went in to get the guests attention and then I saw Dimitri. He was still in his tux and everything.

"Ready, Mrs. Belikov?" He asked with a smile.

"Ready, Mr. Belikov." I answered.

Then we heard Lissa announce us.

"Now, introducing for the first time; the newly married couple. Mr. and Mrs. Dimitri Belikov."

We walked in and everyone applauded and took their seats. Lissa handed Dimitri the mic.

"Thank you for coming to the wedding and this reception to share this wonderful day with us. I hope you enjoy the meal and party." He turned off the mic and put it on the DJ table then came back to sit with me.

We ate first. While we were eating I took the time to see how everything was set up in the gym. I noticed that it barely looked like the gym anymore. There was a big space for the dance floor and a make shift stage for the DJ. Before we had our first dance Lissa gave her speech and toast. Every one congratulated us and then Lissa started it all.

"I hope everyone's done eating cause now it's time to Party!" She shouted.

Everyone whooped and cheered.

"Now to start it off we need all the unmarried ladies to gather in the dance floor for the bouquet toss. Now Rose I-" She was cut off by Adrian. He took the mic from her hand which caused her to put her hands on her hips and have a mad expression. It was funny.

He nudged her into the crowd of unmarried women. She huffed and walked there.

"Now as Lissa was saying Rose could you please come up here?" He asked.

I nodded. I stood up carefully with the help of my husband. I made my way there and Adrian handed me my bouquet. I saw Tasha in the crowd too. I turned and threw the bouquet. I secretly hoped that Tasha would catch it. I turned to see who caught it and sure enough Tasha caught it. I smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Ooooh, Tasha caught the bouquet. Who are you gonna marry Tasha?" Adrian asked while winking at her. She blushed and looked away.

"Alright, alright, next is the garter toss. Will all the unmarried men out there come to the center of the dance floor?"

At first no one came. "Come on don't be shy." Luka was the first then a whole bunch of other guys.

Lissa put a chair on the stage and gestured me to sit down. I sat down carefully. Dimitri came up in front of me and kneeled. In the background you could hear cat howls from the guys' including Adrian on the mic. Dimitri went under my dress. I could feel his breathing and teeth on my leg. He was nipping at my leg on purpose. Finally I could feel him bite down on the garter and moved it down my leg. Once he finally got it off my leg, he turned around and threw it into the crowd. I could see that he was aiming it at Luka. Surprisingly his aim was precise and Luka caught it with his fast reflexes since he wasn't paying attention. The expression on his face was priceless to say the least.

"So Luka, got a fiancé in mind?" Adrian asked.

"Actually, yes I do." He replied back.

"Well don't keep us waiting who is it?" Adrian asked.

He only said on word.

"Tasha"

Luka made his way to Tasha, got down on one knee, and put out a box with an engagement ring in it.

"Tasha Ozera, will you marry me?"

Tasha had tears in her eyes.  
"Yes"

Luka slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her.

"I have something to tell you."

"What is it?"

Tasha looked hesitant at me. I nodded encouragingly.

"I'm pregnant with your child."

By now I was standing and leaning on Dimitri with his arm around my waist and mine around his.

"Not to break up this moment but it's time for the father to have his dance with his daughter."

Abe made his way to us and we share our father-daughter dance.

"So kiz how do you feel?" he asked.

"I feel happy and complete." I answered dreamily.

About 3 minutes later Dimitri took me back and we danced after a couple of moments Lissa and Christian joined in followed by everybody else.

I laid my head on Dimitri's shoulder while we were dancing and sighed dreamily.

"Are you alright?" Dimitri asked me lowly.

"I'm fine. Everything's perfect." I answered

And we continued to dance until we had to leave to rest for the night.

_End of Flashback_

I smiled remembering our wedding. I closed my eyes and took a nap with a smile on my face.

* * *

AN: So there's Rose and Dimitri's wedding hope you like it and I'll get the pics up soon. Also please review. Now i have a question for you guys, How many of you look at the pics i put up? Please answer the questions to let me know. Thanks.

-vampireredroses


	10. Chapter 10

An: Sorry it to so long and that I haven't been writing much. I promise I'll try to update faster. Now on with the story and Thank You so much for reading.

I don't own anything. Richelle Mead does.

-vampireredroses

"Roza, it's time to wake up. We're here." Dimitri shook my shoulder lightly.

I opened my eyes and yawned. We to and I stretched a bit before getting out. Dimitri reached up to the compartment above to get our carry-on stuff. We went to get our baggage and I stood off to the side while Dimitri got us a rental car. Once we got our car Dimitri put our bags in the truck and helped me into the car and then got in the driver's seat. While we were driving me and Dimitri held hands and I put them on my swollen belly. Every once and awhile one of the babies would kick and every time we would smile.

_A few hours later_

"We're almost there." Dimitri said.

I was a little nervous. What if his family didn't like me? I was fidgeting with our hands.

"What's wrong? You look scared." He said.

"W-What if your family doesn't like me?" I asked.

"Why would you think that?"

"I don't know. It must be the hormones I guess. Forget it."

"Don't worry Roza, I'm sure they'll love you. Look we're here."

As he said that we pulled up in a drive way of a house. I had to admit it looked cozy. I was busy admiring the house that I didn't notice Dimitri opening the door for me.

"Come on, Roza you'll be fine. Stop worrying." He said and helped me out of the car.

I waddled my way towards the house while Dimitri got the luggage. I knock on the door and a beautiful woman opened the door. I took a guess that she was Dimitri's mother.

"Yes?" she said.

"Hi I'm Rose, Dimitri's wife." I introduced myself.

I don't think she saw Dimitri behind me at the car cause I was so big. Plus this was a surprise visit.

"Dimka doesn't have a wife. Well not that I know of anyways." She saw my big belly and then she got suspicious. "You can't be his wife you're pregnant and dhimphir."

_Oh boy there's gonna be a lot of explaining to do._ I thought.

I looked behind me and Dimitri finally got the bags and set them down and came behind me to help me out.

"It's alright mama. She is my wife." He said while wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

"Dimka!" She exclaimed. I stepped aside so they could hug.

I heard a few voices behind them.

"Mama who is it?" asked a girl about my age or younger.

When she saw Dimitri her eyes lit up and she squealed. I felt like I didn't belong so I stood there awkwardly.

Then she yelled into the house

"Dimka's back!"

I could hear the shuffling of feel and then a little boy came out hurling himself onto Dimitri. Once they got reacquainted with each other, they saw me.

"Uncle Dimka, who's she?" the little boy asked.

"Oh right, I almost forgot," Dimitri looked at me. I glared at him, "Everyone this is Roza, my wife." He said with a smile.

"Roza, it's nice to meet you." Said the girl about my age.

"Roza, this is my mother Olena," pointing to the woman that answered the door.

_I knew it._ I thought.

"This is Viktoria." Pointing to the girl my age.

"The pregnant one is Sonya and the one holding the little girl is Karolina. The little boy is Karolina's son and his name's Paul. The little girl is her daughter Zoya and that's my grandmother, Yeva."

"It's nice to meet you all." I smiled.

"She pregnant and if you haven't noticed she's dhamphir. Doesn't that tell you something?" Said Sonya while glaring at me

"Well why don't you guys come in. I'm sure it was a long trip here and that you're tired. When you guys get settled in we'll talk alright." She smiled and walked to the kitchen. Everyone went to their own places until later.

I went to grab my luggage but Dimitri beat me to it and gave me a scolding look.

"Alright if it makes you happy you can carry the bags. I won't touch a thing. I told him. He smiled and gave me a peck on the lips. We only had a carry on and one big rolling suit case. Me and Dimitri combined our stuff.

He led the way to his room while I trailed behind. His room was at the end of the hall. It was small but comfy. On the far was a bookshelf lined with western novels. I went to sit on the bed. It was soft and comfortable I felt like I could probably sleep forever in this bed. I went to look at the collection of novels while Dimitri looked at me while sitting on the bed.

"What do you think?" He asked.

"Small but cozy." I smiled and walk to stand in between his legs.

He put his hands on the sides of my big belly. The babies kicked at his hands.

"See I told you they'll like you." He said.

"Your sister Sonya doesn't seem to like me very much." I frowned.

"She probably jumped to conclusions too fast without knowing the full story. Don't worry." He kissed my stomach and got up. He pulled me to the door and towards the living room.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"To explain how you are pregnant with my children."

I sighed.

_This is going to be a long day. _I thought to myself.

AN: Thanks for reading and waiting. Review and tell me what you think.

-vampireredroses


	11. Chapter 11

AN: Hey so this is chapter 11. I'm trying to think of ways to speed up the story a bit but not too much so that you and I don't get confused. With that said continue and enjoy the story.

~vampireredroses

Everyone was seated and staring patiently at us for our explanation.

"Well I'll start from the beginning. My friend Lissa has a power called spirit. We were in a car with her family. We crashed and we died except Lissa. She just had a few injuries, while she was crying she had her hands on my and brought me back to live. You could say she healed me. Now I'm her bond mate. When she healed me she altered my genes a little. I'm what you would call shadow kissed. This allows me to have children with Dimitri." I said.

At the end of my explanation, Sonya and Yeva left to do whatever they had to do and Dimitri had his arm around me with his hand resting on my really swollen stomach. I had to say I look like I would go into labor any minute. I was only 7½ months pregnant.

"Thank you for explaining Rose. It makes everything clear now. I'm glad that Dimka found someone to be with and give me many grandchildren." Olena smiled.

"Mama you already have two grandchildren and Sonya's having one too." Viktoria said laughing.

"Yes I know but I want more. I like the sound of little feet running around." Olena replied.

"So Rose tell us how many months are you?" asked Karolina. She was rocking Zoya to sleep and Paul was falling to sleep.

"About 7½ months. I'll be 8 in a couple of weeks." I said putting my hand on my stomach over Dimitri's hand.

"You look at little big to be 7½ months, why's that?" She asked.

"We're having triplets." Dimitri answered for me.

"Yay! More grandchildren!" Olena squealed. We laughed at how excited she was.

"I'm glad you're happy Olena." I smiled.

"Have you thought of names?" Karolina asked.

"Well a few. We're having 2 boys and a girl. So I was thinking for my little girl her name would be Anya Vasilissa Belikov. I'm still not sure what the boys' name will be. I guess we'll have to see when they're born." I answered.

"Well I better get started on dinner. Why don't you and Dimka get some rest? I'm sure you're tired Rose." She suggested.

"That sounds delightful." I said dreamily.

Karolina went to put Zoya and Paul in their room to take their nap. Dimitri slid his arm out from around me, stood up and stretched. I watched him tiredly.

"Come on sweetheart, let's go relax on our very comfy bed." He said taking my hand and pulling me up.

Once we got to his room I sat down, crossing my legs, and watched as he took off his duster, shirt, and shoes. He walked to me and pulled my legs out. I leaned back onto my hands. He slipped my shoes of one by one while massaging each of them. It felt so good.

"Darling husband of mine, would you mind bringing those wonderful hands over here and massage my back please? It hurts." I was practically begging.

"Anything for my wonderful wife." He got up on his knees and moved behind me.

I leaned forward and he started massaging my back with his wonderful hands. When he hit a good spot I would moan delightfully. After Dimitri finished my back rub Viktoria came in and told us that dinner was ready.

_Dinner_

Everyone was done eating except me. I knew that after the children were born I would have a lot of weight to lose. After a couple more bites I finished. I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings but I guess the family was talking lightly in Russian and waiting for me to finish. I had about 2½ servings of dinner and I felt a little full.

Nobody knew this except Lissa that I learn Russian. I wanted the kids to know their father's side. I'm very good at it. If you did know me and I were speaking Russian you would have thought I was a Russian. I hadn't told Dimitri about my new language I learned. I wanted to surprise him.

"Are you done Roza?" Dimitri asked.

"Yes. The dinner was very good Olena, thank you?" I said.

"It's not a problem." She smiled. She got up and started to clear the table. I got up also.

"Here let me help you." I said while reaching for Dimitri's plate then it was snatched away from the table before I got to it.

I looked up and saw Viktoria.

"No you won't. I'll help clean the table. You will go upstairs and rest with Dimitri." She scolded and started to collect the dishes with her mother.

Dimitri got up and walked behind me. He gently put his hands on my shoulders and guided me away from the table and up the stairs. Once we reached the room he sat me on the bed and looked at me.

"Do you want to take a shower now or in the morning?" he asked.

"Now, if you join me too." I answered suggestively.

He laughed.

"Of course." He said and walk to the connected bathroom to start the shower. Then he came out and pulled me up and towards the bathroom.

He closed the door and locked it. I looked at him and started to undress him. I first pulled his shirt over his head. I ran my hand down his chest and abs towards his pants and started to unbuckle his belt. Meanwhile he kicked off his shoes and socks. Once he was undressed he then started to undress me. He started with my shirt, bra, pants and panties. He pulled me to the shower. He washed my hair and body and I washed his. After we were done we went into his room to get dressed. I one of Dimitri's shirt and found some panties from our suit case. I handed Dimitri his boxers and sweatpants. His shirt barely covered the top of my thighs because of my protruding stomach. I looked up and saw Dimitri admiring my body. I walked over to him.

"You look beautiful wearing my shirt." He said kissing me stomach while rubbing the sides.

"It barely covers my butt Dimitri." I told him.

"I know but that's because of our children darling." He said lovingly. "Now be a good mother and climb into bed and sleep. I know you tire easily."

"Alright." I climbed in and turned to my right side. Dimitri spooned me from behind resting his hand on my belly and I dozed off, dreaming of how our children will look like.

AN: Please review and think you for reading. Also thank you for the reviews.

-vampireredroses


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**AN: My first lemon with be on this chapter. It will be marked from start to finish so you can skip it if you don't like lemons.**

I'm now 8 months pregnant. After staying a few days the Belikov house, we left and took a flight back to St. Vlad's in Montana. When we landed on the airport, we took a helicopter to the academy, it was insisted by Lissa. Now we are about to land on the academy's landing pad once the helicopter landed we got off. A few guardians came and helped Dimitri with our luggage. We made our way to our room in the guardian building to drop our things off and then headed off to see Lissa.

When we got to her office we could hear what sounded like moaning. We looked at each other and I smirked. I reached my hand up and knocked on the door. The moaning stop and a frustrated "one moment please" came through the door. I didn't really wait I walked in while Dimitri tried to stop me.

When I opened the door I heard Lissa yell,

"I didn't tell you to come in yet! Haven't you heard of privacy?"

"I come back from my honeymoon to see my best friend and here I am getting fired instead. Here I thought you miss me. Come one Dimitri let's go pack our thing again and leave." I said smiling.

Christian turned around and looked at me.

"Oh it's just Rose and Dimitri." He said with a smile.

"We don't we feel loved." I said back.

Lissa's face lit up when she saw me. She ran over to hug me as much as she could with me belly in the way.

"I see you've been busy while I was gone." I said, pulling back from our hug. She had a small and slightly noticeable baby bump.

"Oh yeah, I'm pregnant." She said blushing.

"Well I hate to cut this happy moment short but we have some unpacking to do." Dimitri said.

"Alright, I'll see you at later." Lissa said

"Okay bye and congrats." I said.

"Yes congratulations on your pregnancy" Dimitri said. We walked out and went to our room. I sat on the bed and took off my shoes and tried to rub my feet but couldn't reach because of my protruding belly. Dimitri saw me and chuckled.

"Here sweetheart, I'll do it" He said.

I shifted so that my back rested against the headboard and I put my legs out. Dimitri sat cross legged at the foot of the bed and put my feet on his lap and started massaging. It felt so good I almost fell asleep.

"You know I never thought I would be here." I said.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well having your children and being your wife." I answered. He looked up smiling.

"Well I wouldn't have it any other way. If you couldn't have children I would've still married you all the same." He said affectionately.

I smiled lovingly at him. A few minutes later I told Dimitri that I was fine and he went to unpack while I sat watching him rubbing my belly at the same time.

"Well everything is where it should be." Dimitri said making his way to me to lie on the other side of the bed to rest for a few minutes. While I watched as he stripped to his boxers and climbed in. Suddenly I had an idea. I felt bad because my Dimitri had to come to every need so I thought I could return the favor by massaging his back.

"Hey honey? Can you turn on your stomach for me?" I asked.

He looked confused but did so while asking why.

"Well since you've been doing so many things for me I want to return the favor by giving you a body massage. I know you've been stressed on my well being and stuff." I said while moving to straddle on his back.

"Now relax." I said and began massaging his neck.

I moved to the middle of his back. I could feel that he was tensed there. I started to work each muscle. He moaned and I couldn't help but feel turned on. I giggled. I moved to his lower back then his legs. I couldn't help but notice his little friend, though he wasn't small at all if you know what mean. I got off him.

**Warning: Start of Lemon**

"Now turn on your back." I said. He did so. I went to straddle his hips now. I could feel his friend down south poking my core. I ground against him and he groaned. He put his hands on my hips. I leaned down for a passionate kiss. He started to pull my shirt off and I his. We undressed each other and before we knew it we're both naked and Dimitri was above me trailing kissed from my neck and down toward my protruding belly. I moaned.

"Don't…stop."

"I don't plan to my dear."

Dimitri laid a kiss on the top of it and the children nudged gently. He came back up to my lips and positioned himself to enter me. He slowly pushed in until he was in to the hilt. We both groaned at the feeling. He started pumping at a steady rhythm. I could feel my first release coming.

"Faster…Dimitri" He did so. I screamed my release. I wanted more.

"Harder…Dimitri…Harder" he trusted in to me hard and fast. It felt so good. I knew his release was coming.

"I'm…I'm gonna…cum…Dimitri" I moaned.

"Me…too…Roza. Me…too"

"I…I want you…cum…with me" I said.

"Now Dimitri now" I screamed. We came at the same time.

**Lemon Over**

Dimitri pulled out and collapsed on to the side of me.

"I love you." i said.

"I love you too, Roza." he said.

He pulled the covers up and I turned on my side facing his chest. Dimitri draped his arm on my side pressing the bump against his stomach. I rested my left arm on his right bicep and we both fell asleep.

An: So what did you think? Was the lemon alright? Tell me what you think and review. Thanks for reading. Until next time.

-vampireredroses


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

I woke up to the shower running and Dimitri gone. I got up slowly. My back ached a bit. I walked to the shower I opened the door. I pushed to shower door open and got in. Dimitri saw me and smiled. He pulled me under the shower.

When we got out of the shower we got dressed and went out to get some breakfast. Lissa looked excited when we sat down.

"I can feel your excitement. What's up Liss?" I asked while taking a bite from my donut.

"You know those houses I was going to build?" she asked.

I nodded.

"Well they're done." She screamed. "I had them built while you were on your honey moon. It's my gift to you." She said.

"Thank you, Lissa." Dimitri said, "From all of us." He put a hand on my belly the kids kicked.

"I'll take you guys to see it after you're done eating." Lissa said.

A few minutes later Lissa lead us (Adrian, Eddie, Mia, Christian, Rose, Dimitri) to the houses. It was on the west side of the campus in an open field that I didn't know we had. It was small but big enough for 4 houses. The houses were two stories and right next to each other. We started with the right house. Lissa told us that she put all the furniture in already. When we got to the front door, there was a sign and a little box attached. It read:

_Here lives Adrian & hopefully in the future his wife and children._

We all looked at Adrian. I mean come on he's a womanizer, when is he going to get a wife? I have a feeling that soon he'll prove me wrong.

"Hey Lissa did you put that sign there?" I asked.

"Yes, Mrs. Ivashkov called hearing I was going to build houses here and for Adrian, she asked me to put that on there and said that she wanted a daughter-in-law and grandchildren by the end of this year." She said.

We all laughed. Adrian blushed. He took off the sign and box off the door and opened it to find the key to the door. We went inside and saw that there were 4 bedrooms and 3 bathrooms. The master bedroom had furniture but the other three rooms were empty. We looked around a bit and then walked out to the middle house. This sign read:

_Here lives Lissa, Christian & future children._

Lissa's house was the same except it had 3 bedrooms and 3 bathrooms. Lissa also had a big kitchen built for Christian. The next house over was mine and Dimitri's. It had a master bedroom and another spacious room for the triplets. We also had 2 extra rooms and 4 bathrooms. The last house was Eddie's and Mia's. It was like Lissa's house but with a smaller kitchen.

While we were eating breakfast Lissa had our things move to our houses so after the tour we could stay at the houses until lunch and then we could go and teach our classes to end the substitute's torture.

After the last house everyone separated and when to explore their houses on their own. Before splitting up Lisa told us a new feature in the house and the school. It's called lock down. There's a button you press and a silver wall will cover the building and windows. Silver like our stakes. This is only for Strigoi attacks of course when the wards are down. There's a button in every room and floor so you can get to it. In the dorms there's a button next to the stairs and windows of each floor.

Dimitri and I decided to look at the triplet's room since Lissa didn't let us while we were hear the first time saying it was a surprise.

When we walked in we saw…

**AN: Sorry it's a little short. School is starting tomorrow so I have to get ready. I promise ill update as soon as I can. Thank you for reading and reviewing. **

**-vampireredroses**

**P.S. Don't forget to review;) **


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

_Last time…_

When we walked in we saw…

When we walked in we saw that it was a very big room. The walls were a neutral cream/shell color. There were three cribs in the room. You can tell that each crib was unique. The first one to the left when you walk in the door was white. The sheets and bedding are Winnie the Pooh. It was cute. I could tell that it was for a girl.

_So we're having a girl so far._ I thought. _I bet she's going to be Daddy's little girl._

The next was an oak crib. Inside, the bedding is green. Not a dark green but a light green color with turtles on it. This told me that it was for a boy. I looked at the last crib to the right. It was a mahogany crib. This bedding is blue and white with a crescent moon and stars. The closet was divided. Two sides for boys and one side for a girl. Over in a corner was a changing table with stacks and stacks of diapers.

_Two boys and one girl._ I thought. I was a little horrified. If the boys had my attitude and trouble making, my life will be hell and stressful. I can see it now. Two little boys running around and breaking this left and right. I hope both boys have Dimitri's attitude and is just like him. I look over at Dimitri.

"So what do you think?" I asked him.

"Well it certainly is amazing how Lissa did all of this. It's all beautiful. I know the children will love it." He said. As he said that the babies kicked. I laughed.

"I know. I do know we need to thank Lissa for this." I said.

I turned to him and said

"Let's go take a look at our room." He chuckled and wrapped his arms around me from behind and nudged my in the direction of our room.

Our room was a shell color much like the triplets' room. The bed looked to be a big and comfortable one. The sheets were burgundy and gold with rose flocking. It was the most gorgeous set I've ever seen. Dimitri was looking at the closet. It was a spacious walk in closet with our things organized into it. The bathroom had a bath tub and connected to it was the shower.

"Well my dear Roza, it is official Lissa has certainly out done herself." My husband said.

"She certainly did, love. She certainly did." I sighed contently. I can't believe we live here. Can you?" I asked.

"Nope, I'm still trying to believe it."

"You know what's a scary thought?"

"What's that my wife?"

"Lissa isn't even done yet. I have a feeling that a very big baby shower is coming our way. And I have a feeling it's going to be soon before the children are born."

"Well, let's not worry about that right now. How 'bout we head to the kitchen and I make you something to eat. I sure Lissa had the fridge stocked with everything we can ever want." Right when he mentioned the food my stomach growled.

"Ooooo… looks like it time for lunch." I started heading toward the kitchen and was at the top of the stair case. I looked to see Dimitri still where he was and not behind me.

"Well. Are you coming? You're not going too let your wife and children starve are you?"

Dimitri smiled and made his way over to me.

"Of course not."

**AN: So how was it? Good? Bad? I'm sorry it's short but I think that's how its gonna be until the next vacation week when I can write more. Thanks for reading and reviewing. **

**Until next time,**

**vampireredroses**


	15. Chapter 15

**An: Sorry it took a while to update. It was really hot in my house and I didn't want my laptop to overheat. **

Chapter 15

We're now in our new kitchen. Dimitri made me a shredded turkey sandwich with low fat cheese, tomatoes, lettuce, cucumbers, and avocado. He also gave me a fruit cup. He said I had to eat healthy since I've been eating junk food all the time and that it's not good for me and the babies. I asked him why he gave my shredded turkey instead of cold cuts and he said that he read online that it could cause miscarriage or still birth and he didn't want that.

Well I enjoyed my sandwich in peace with my husband watching me as I ate. Once I was done it cleaned up.

"So what do you want to do in our new house?" I asked.

"Well we can go upstairs and…." He started but I cut him off.

"Don't even think about it. I'm tired and this pregnancy it draining me as it is I don't need to be drained even more. You understand right honey?" I asked

He looked disappointed.

"But I'll make it up to you after I have to kids." I smiled.

"Aright let's go up stairs, change into our pajamas, cuddle, and watch a movie." He suggested.

"Ok."

We made our way upstairs to our room. I got dressed in a black night gown that came above my knees and it was spaghetti strapped. I turned to see Dimitri only in pajama pants and a t-shirt.

I went to the right side of the bed - since it was closer to the bathroom – propped up some pillows rested against the headboard.

"What movie do you want to watch Roza?" Dimitri asked.

"Ummm… how about cowboys and aliens?" I suggested that because I knew he liked western stuff.

He looked surprised and put it on. He lay down next to me. He rested his head on top of my stomach leaning his head on my chest so that most of his head was on my chest and his ear was on my stomach listening to our children. His right arm rested on my legs as he got comfortable. During the movie I played with his hair and stroked his head lovingly. Sometimes one of the children would kick and Dimitri would rub that spot. Once the movie ended it was night time.

Dimitri went to turn off the tv and we both went to sleep spooned together.

I woke to Dimitri's alarm clock. I groaned. I turned to look at it, it said 5:00pm (moroi time) Monday. That meant we have classes to teach. I shook Dimitri awake so he could turn it off since I couldn't reach with me belly.

"Dimitri wake up."

He groaned and stretched.

"What is it?"

"Turn off your alarm and get up its time to get ready."

He reached over to turn it off.

I moved my legs to the edge of the bed and pushed myself up into a sitting position. Dimitri walked to the bathroom and turned on the shower. I got up and walked over to the closet to pick my outfit for the day. I checked the weather yesterday and it was supposed around the 35 to 40 degrees and it might drizzle today so I decided to dress a little warm. I picked black office pants, black lace long sleeve with a red ribbon going between my breast and stomach, and black and red heels that had little bats at the buckle. I thought it was ironic since I'm a dhampir (half human and half vampire) wearing them.

I saw Dimitri getting in the shower so I took off my night gown and joined him. We washed each other and shared a few kissed here and there. When we were done we got out and got dressed. Dimitri saw my outfit on the bed and chuckled when he saw my shoes. I knew he didn't like me wearing heels since it was a little dangerous for pregnant woman but I liked them and was used to it despite my unbalanced body. Dimitri was in his usual attire. Duster, black pants and shirt and black shoes. He looked handsome. I put on my rain coat. We headed to the dining hall to have some breakfast.

I piled my plate with bacon, toast, over easy eggs, sausages, waffles, and hash browns. Dimitri put a glass of orange juice and fruit on my tray. Dimitri had the same but not as much as I did. We headed over to our table and sat with the gang.

"Morning Guys." I said.

There was a murmur of 'Hey' or 'Morning' or 'Sup' that was Christian.

We ate our food in silence until Lissa struck up a conversation.

"So are you guys excited to teach your class? I am."

Lissa's going to be teaching spirit to spirit users and Christian's teaching an offensive combat class for moroi.

"Well for Dimitri it nothing special since he taught students before. Me, well since in pregnant with triplet I won't be do much teaching just supervising." I said.

After finishing breakfast we parted ways to set up for our classes. Me and Dimitri headed to the gym and set out the training mats. Today we were just going to see what the student have learned so far and what they need to improve and learn, since it was the beginning of April they've been in school for 7 months now. I heard the last teacher quit for some reason. The bell just rang; I guess we're going to find out why.

**AN: hey guys, thanks for all the reviews. I appreciate them very much. I'm sorry if it takes a while to write. Please review and tell me what you think and next chapter will be up soon I hope.**

**-vampireredroses or v (for short)**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Everyone filed in after the bell rang and took their seats on the gym stands. _**(An: After they got dresses in the locker room)**_

"Since you guys are late you have an extra two laps added to your original two so you have four. When that bell rings I expect you to be here in your workout clothes sitting down." Dimitri said sternly.

"Now before you run your laps I am Guardian Belikov your new combat teacher and this is my wife Guardian Belikova she will be watch the class until she has the children." He said introducing us.

"Now go and run your laps if you don't make it within 15 minutes you have another two more."

No one moved.

"Hey! Who are you to tell us what to do? We already know how to fight. I bet I'm even better than you!" a boy yelled from the middle of the stands.

He had blonde brown hair with green eyes.

"All right then everyone run your laps and we'll see if you are better than Me." he said.

Everyone dashed out the doors and went to run their laps as we followed. Most of them looked like trouble makers. They were excited to watch a fight if that's what you call it. The last teacher told us that they didn't want to learn and their stances were terrible.

With one second from getting another 2 laps the class finished and looked like they would die because they couldn't get air fast enough.

"Боже, они действительно не в форме" **(Jeez, they're really out of shape.) **I told Dimitri in Russian.

_**(An: I think I wrote it in the story but incase I forgot Rose learned Russian)**_

"Я знаю. я хотел бы посмотреть, как эта маленькая шпата пойдет." **(I know. I would like to see how this little spar will go) **He replied.

"Go and warm up on the mats sweetheart, I'll take care of the class." I said.

"Are you sure?"

I nodded.

"Alright."

He kissed my cheek and went to inside to the gym. I turned to the tired class.

"Now that you have experienced my husband's wrath, let's move inside and get on with the challenge that your classmate has declared against him."

Once we were inside everyone took they're seats.

"Now as you know I Guardian Belikova. You probably know me my by maiden name. I was Rose Hathaway." Most looked surprised and there was a collective gasp.

A girl stood up and said,

"THE Rose Hathaway? The one who got molnija marks and a battle star before your promise mark?"

I nodded.

"That's right. Even though I'm pregnant don't underestimate me. I was trained by the best and by the best I mean my husband." I looked towards Dimitri and saw that he was ready.

"Well then will the young man stand up and go to the mats?"

He stood and walk towards Dimitri giving us a glare. Once he reached the mats he got into a sloppy fighting stance.

"What's your name?" I heard Dimitri ask.

"Ethan Polat" he replied

"Эй, мед, я держал пари, вы можете бить его за 10 секунд." **(Hey honey, I bet you can beat him in 10 seconds.) **I said.

"Возможно, что я получу, если я делать?" **(Possibly, what do I get if I do?) **He said suggestively.

"Весело ночь." **(A fun night)** I purred.

"Вы находитесь на" **(You're on) **

"Alright, rules are simple. First one down and staked looses other than no weapons of any sort. Got it? Alright you may begin now."

Dimitri was quick he lunged and kicked Ethan's legs from under him. He fell on his back with Dimitri on top of him and fist over his heart. Staked. Hmm all done under ten seconds I guess he really wants some of me tonight.

"Well done. Have you learned your lesson Mr. Polat? You may think you know what you're doing but in the real world you would've been dead before you even know it."

"That is a mistake you make once." My voice cracked and my eyes teared up while I said that. I was thinking of Mason's death. We were still inexperienced and that cost us a life.

"Class dismissed. You have five minutes till the bell rings. Get changed we'll see you tomorrow."

Dimitri came up and hugged me knowing I was thinking about Mason's death. The children kicked feeling that their father was near.

This was only first period. We still had 3 more classes. After the 2nd class was lunch.

The second class was better than the first. They had perfect stances and everything. We got to go on with our lesson plan. When the bell rang for lunch I nearly dragged Dimitri to the line since he took forever.

"How was teaching guys?" I asked.

"Pretty interesting, but fun. How about you?" Lissa asked.

"In the first class Dimitri beat a boy at sparring and second class went as planned." I said.

"Yes. I enjoyed that spar." Dimitri said.

I playfully punched him.

"No, you enjoyed beating him." I laughed.

"You're right. I did enjoy beating him. I also made a personal record too. Under 10 seconds." He smiled. "You do remember the agreement?"

"Yeah yeah you'll get your reward later. Chill, I haven't forgotten." I said.

We taught the rest of the day. Our teaching hours ended 4 hours before dinner, so me and Dimitri went to our house. When we opened the door I waddled straight to our bedroom and sat on our bed rubbing my lower back, wincing. Dimitri came in came with a worried look on his face.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yeah, my back just aches cause I was standing too long and cause the children are kicking the hell out of me." I said.

"Do you want to stay and eat here?"

"Yeah I'm tired."

"Alright I'll get dinner started you just got shower and relax."

He took off his duster and rolled up his sleeves and left to make dinner.

I sighed, took off my clothes, and got into the shower. I was washing my belly when I felt multiple kicks on my hands. They are very active today. 10 minutes later I got out and put on a night gown. When I walked out a delicious aroma wafted through the room. It made my mouth water.

**An: There you have it guys, Chapter 16. Sorry it took so long. Thanks for reading and reviewing.**

**-V**


	17. Chapter 17

AN: Hi readers im sorry that I haven't updated in a while but I'm stuck on the story. I'm hope im not confusing you, but if I am feel free to PM me and I'll be happy to answer any questions you have on the story. Thanks for reading and I'll get back to you asap.

-v

P.S. By the way this is going to be a short chapter to start out what I planned to happen and set things straight, and another thing Rose is now and for sure 6 months.

Chapter 17

"Dimitri" I called out form our room.

"What is it Roza?" he said coming in through the door way.

"Did I tell you I have a doctor's appointment today?" I asked.

"Yes dear. Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah. Lets go." I grabbed my coat and we left.

The wait wasn't long until the nurse came out and lead us to a room.

"The doctor will be with you in a second." She said and left.

We wait 5 minutes tops until Dr. Olendzki came in.

"Hi Rose. How are you feeling?" she asked

"I'm fine. Although I've been meaning to ask you, Why am I not blowing up like a balloon if I'm pregnant with triplets?" I asked.

"Well, now that you pointed it out, you're right. Pregnant mothers with triplets would be twice or 3 times the size you are. Did the doctor at court say anything about this?"

"No. He said it was normal, and of course I believed him."

"Of course you did. You didn't know what to expect. I'll take a look and see what you're hiding in that stomach of yours." She said with a smile.

"Funny doc. Let's just get this over with I'm hungry."

She squirted the cold blue gel on to my stomach and moved the wand around.

"Well Rose, it seem that the doctor at court was wrong. You're just having one baby. I hope you haven't set up anything yet."

"Oh thank god. If I had to deal take care of 3 baby probably crying day and night I wouldn't sleep at all. But what about when you told me I was going to have 2 boys and a girl?"

"Oh I'm sorry I think I mixed up your file with someone else. I was going to call you but I was was busy with paperwork and filing that I didn't get a chance to."

"So what am I having then?"

"Well let's see." She moves the wand a few times and then I saw her eyes light up.

"Ah ha. You're going to have a boy. Congratulations and I'm sorry about the whole mix up. I'll print up your picture. I was wondering where I put the last one with the triplets, but now I know what happened to them. The poor mother of the triplets was quit confused when I gave her a picture of one baby instead of three. I'm telling you it's that careless nurse. I'm going to have a stern talk with her." She jotted down some notes and left.

We left the room and went to the lobby to pick up our picture of our little boy. This time I made sure it was the right one. As we left we say Dr. Olendzki.

"Have a great day Rose, Guardian Belikov. Again I'm sorry for the mix up. I'll make sure it won't happen again." She smiled and left; probably to go talk to that nurse.

As we were walking back to our house I gave a sigh of relief. I was glad I didn't have 3 babies in there.

"Are you glad we won't have 3 crying babies on our hands?" I ask Dimitri.

"A little, we wouldn't have enough sleep if we did."

"You sound a little disappointed."

"I am a little. I was hoping we would have a big family."

"We could always make more Dimitri."

"I know."

"Good so put a smile on your face we're going to tell Lissa she doesn't have 3 children to spoil. Just one. She's going to be disappointed, but then again she going to have her baby in 6 months."

We walked to Lissa's house and knocked. Christian opened the door.

"Hey Firefairy, is Lissa home?" I asked.

He had a scare look on his face and I can tell that Lissa caused it. I walked in and saw that the living room was a mess. Broken dishes and lamps.

"What happened here?" I asked, glancing over at Christian.

"She got mad at me because she thought I called her fat and started throwing everything within her reach at me." He said with a sighed and started cleaning and Dimitri helped. Ah what I nice husband I have.

"You're lucky she doesn't have any physical power or else you'd be toast. Where is she anyway?"

"Upstairs. She locked the door to our room. Don't you have an appointment today?"

"Yeah, the doctor had it all mixed up. I'm having one baby instead of 3." I told him while going up the stairs.

I knocked on the door.

"Lissa it me. Open the door please." I said.

I heard a sniffle and the door opened revealing a puffy eyed Lissa.

"Aw, Lis you look terrible. Let's get you cleaned up and then you can tell me all about it and I have news to tell you about the baby."

Once she was clean and told me what happen I told her about the mistake the doctors made. She didn't seem disappointed, in fact she looked happy. That's what worried me.

"Yay now I can spoil him twice as much along with the other babies you're going to have."

I sighed I knew it. I didn't want her to spend a lot of money for me and my family. Even though we're like sisters she should be using her money for her family and to spoil her own baby.

Oh well she always get what she wants in the end so why bother fighting it.


	18. Chapter 18

AN: Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year ! I thank you for being patient with me and im sorry for taking so long. I had to figure the story out.

-v

Chapter 18

I've been tired lately because we had to change the nursery for our little baby boy. Lissa's been dragging me to and from shops all week long after classes, while she herself is pregnant. I'm about 8 months and Lissa's about 6. She found out that she's having a girl.

It's currently Saturday morning (moroi time). I wanted to sleep in but our son told me otherwise. I tried to move out of Dimitri's arms without waking him but that was a futile attempt because I had a hard time getting out of bed and my movement jarred Dimitri away.

"Roza what wrong?" he asked half asleep. I turned to look at him.

"Nothing sweetheart, just trying to get up and go to the bathroom that's all. Just go back to sleep." I said softly.

Once I finally got out of bed by like the hundredth time I made my way to relieve myself and brush my teeth and hair. When I came out of the bathroom I heard my stomach rumble with hunger so I left Dimitri to his dreams and walked down the stairs to the kitchen. I was making some kind of salad. It had romaine lettuce, spinach, chicken, tomatoes, cucumbers, and shredded parmesan cheese. I was reaching for a bowl when I felt strong arm encircle my waist and a kiss on my neck. I was a little startled so I gasped.

"Dimitri! You should do that!" I turned around to face him, with his arms still around me, and swatted his arm lightly. "You scared me"

"I'm sorry Roza. You just looked so beautiful that I couldn't resist."

He leaned down and kissed my neck up to my lips. After he rubbed my stomach and knelt down and kissed it. Our son kicks in response.

A few hours later we showered and got dressed. Lissa wanted us over at 1:00. I don't know why she just said she wanted to see us. I was suspicious because I'm afraid she'll have more expensive thing for our little baby. We left the house and walked hand in hand to Lissa's house. She told me to come in when I knocked but when I did it was dark inside which left me puzzled. I searched for the light switch on the wall and flicked it on. All at once from different hiding places everyone popped out yelling "Surprise!"

I jumped a little not expecting that.

"Thank You." I searched for Lissa in the crowd and found her. She looked sheepish. She knew I didn't want her spending money on me and I really didn't like party especially when they're form me. I gave a look that meant:

'This is the last time this is happening'

She gave me a shy nod and smile. Dimitri pulled me to sit on the couch and closed the door behind us.

10 minutes later after all the activities that Lissa planned for my baby shower, we all gathered around and open the gifts. Lissa handed me her first.

"Jeez Liss. How much more can you get me? You practically got me everything, what more can I need?"

She rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Just open it." She said.

I tore the wrapping and in it I saw a new baby book to record all the baby's life

"Awww… thanks Liss. But you have to promise that after this, no more shopping for me. It's time to shop for your little baby." I said sternly.

"Alright, alright. Next time we go shopping we'll shop for my little girl." She sighed defeated .

The next gift was from Eddie and Mia. They got us a few onesies and blankets. Adrian's gift however was just like Lissa's. Expensive. He got us a blue infant seat carrier stroller, a stroller for when he gets older, and 2 different kinds of carriers. One is a sling and the other is a n simple looking carrier. It looks like a backpack. I thought it was cute.

"Adrian, you didn't have to spend so much on me." I said

"I know but I wanted to. It's no big deal." He brushed off the price like it was no big deal.

I very grateful that I have such loving friends.

Not long after it was time for everyone to leave.

"Thank you guys so much for your gift. You didn't have to spend that much on me." I said.

"Really Rose it no big deal. We got lots more where that came from." Adrian said.  
"You are family Rose." Lissa said.

We all exchanged hugs and left Lissa house to go to our own next door. It was about 6 o'clock. When we got home we put all the things away and by we I mean Dimitri. He insisted that I take a shower and relax. And that's what I did. There's no use fighting Dimitri.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

_One month later…_

"Roza, What are you doing?" Dimitri asked warningly. I was close to my due date and Dimitri's has been acting like a mother hen.

I sighed.

"I'm getting dressed. What's it look like?" I said annoyed. I pulled out my clothes and put them on.

"You should be resting. Your due date is close and you should save your strength to bring our baby into the world." He came up behind me and put his hands on the sides of my stomach and rested his chin on my shoulder.

"Come on Dimitri, I feel fine, not tired one bit." I pleaded.

"No." he said sternly. "I will not have my wife teach a bunch of teenage dhampirs how to fight while she's pregnant with my child!" He pulled way and walked downstairs.

_Oh no. No one walks away from me!_ I thought.

I follow him angrily.

"Why are being so overprotective? Do you not trust me with our son's life?" I screamed at him. By now we were in the kitchen.

"That's not what I meant." He gritted out.

"Then what did you mean? Did you think I was going to do something careless?" I yelled. I was angry and not thinking of the baby's health. I was too overworked.

"Roza, take it easy. You shouldn't get overworked. It's bad for-"He started but I cut him off.

"What am I too young to know these things? Is that what it is? You still see me as a child don't you?" I accused.

"No I-"I cut him off again

"Then what?" I screamed.

That did it. I doubled over in pain and I heard a splash. I grabbed the counter top and looked up at Dimitri. He had a shocked look on his face.

"Dimitri…he's coming." I whisper. I was also shocked and scared.

Then Dimitri snapped out of his shock.

"Where's your bag?" he asked.

A contraction racked through my body. I clutched my belly and whimpered. Once it passed I took deep breaths and answered.

"Next to the door." He came to me and helped me to the door.

He bent down to grab the bag. Right before we stepped out another contraction hit me. When it passed we carefully made our way to the hospital with a few stops on the way because of my contractions.

* * *

_At the hospital about to give birth… (3__rd__ Person POV this time)_

"Dimitri!" Rose screamed.

Dimitri stood by her side holding her hand and whispering words of comfort.

"Alright Rose it's time to push. On the next contraction push as hard as you can." The doctor instructed.

Rose screamed out profanities and of how much it hurt. When she relaxed she gave Dimitri a death glare and said

"You're never getting my pregnant again! If you do I'll chop off your fucking balls and shove them down your throat while you fucking bleed to death on the floor!" She screamed at him breathlessly.

"Yes dear, you're doing great." Murmured Dimitri quietly.

"I'm not joking!" she yelled as the doctor told her to push again.

* * *

_After birth... (RPOV)_

I was tired after giving birth but it was worth it. Here I am holding my little boy. Lissa came rushing in with Christian in tow. I felt a little bad for he looked like he's about to collapse.

"Lis, you shouldn't be running around like that. You pregnant with twins for God's sake and poor Christian looks like he's gonna faint from the lack of oxygen." I laughed.

She waved my comment off and rushed to the other side of my bed.

"Aww he's so cute!" she practically squealed in delight. "What's his name?" she asked after calming down.

"Nikolai Ivan Belikov" I said proudly. Dimitri looked like he was tearing up when I declared Ivan as his middle name. I knew about Ivan and how he was his best friend and died.

They stayed for a while til Lissa got tired and they went back home. I scooted over and made room for Dimitri to slide in. I turned on my side and Dimitri did the same so our little Nikolai could rest safely between us. The bed was surprisingly big.

I feel asleep contently with my new family.

* * *

**AN: Well I think that's about it for this story. I'm thinking of revising it and making it less confusing and flow smoothly throughout the story. I'll post the revision as soon as I can. Thank You for reading and reviewing. Happy Valentine's Day!**

**-Eliza**


End file.
